


Las sombras de la noche

by kotokogas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokogas/pseuds/kotokogas
Summary: [Mafia AU] Cinco eran las figuras que dominaban la escena nocturna con una apabullante autoridad, hasta que alguien se atrevió a desafiarlos y se salió con la suya, proclamándose como el único Emperador. Ahora, cuando creían que habían recuperado el control de las calles, él regresó. ¿Quién se hará con la victoria en esta nueva guerra?[Tags y rating por capítulos futuros]





	

            Era una noche oscura. Las nubes ocupaban un cielo en el que la Luna no se había molestado en aparecer y las estrellas habían decidido que salir sería en vano, pues su protagonismo había sido robado. Sin embargo, la lobreguez no era solo una cuestión climática: también eran el producto de las maquinaciones que se urdían en el sótano de un edificio situado en un barrio de mala muerte, a donde solo concurrían quienes deseaban incursionar en el terreno de lo ilícito.  
           

            Los techos intercalaban entre altos edificios en los que podían vivir cientos de personas en minúsculas piezas mal iluminadas, y depósitos bajos que guardaban en su interior los más diversos tipos de mercaderías de todo origen y finalidad. Las veredas, que estaban bañadas en la basura de los transeúntes, estaban desiertas; apenas se oían algunos pasos suaves, como si pretendieran no existir, no estar deambulando por donde sabían que no convenía. No se los podía culpar, ¿quién querría anunciarse en la boca de un lobo sabiendo que este no se alimenta desde hace semanas?

 

            Allí, utilizando como sede un galpón gris al que se debía acceder por un callejón incluso más sombrío que esa noche, ingresando por una pequeña puerta de metal, se encontraban quienes merecían el título de protagonistas de la penumbra. Ellos, que permanecían invisibles en los pecados que se cometían en su nombre, eran quienes manejaban, gustosos, los hilos de la ciudad. Todo ocurría por sus voluntades, pero a la vez eran especialistas en ocultar ese hecho, asegurándose de que no quedara ni el polvo de sus pisadas.  
Eran cinco, mas sabían cómo pasar por varias decenas de soldados entrenados en las más cruentas batallas sin cuartel. Eran un enemigo silencioso, el que se sabe que está allí porque se ven sus consecuencias, pero nadie podía dar con una pista que los señalara como los culpables del daño, de los hechos que día a día se suscitaban finamente orquestados por la media decena de artesanos del crimen.  
           

            Uno de ellos era alto y tenía el cabello del negro más oscuro que se hubiera visto alguna vez. Sus ojos, color carmín, parecían haber almacenado las escenas finales de fechorías que había planeado. Sus extremidades, largas y esbeltas, y su odio a la luz del sol lo hacían parecer frágil en lo físico, pero no cabía duda alguna de que en lo mental sobresalía como pocos, no solo en capacidad sino también en dureza. Y si bien le atribuían ser el principal del grupo, no le gustaba quedarse con el crédito ya que tenía desarrollado el sentido del compañerismo y acostumbraba a tratar a los suyos como una familia unida, sin protagonistas ni personajes secundarios.  
           

            El segundo lo acompañaba en altura, mas su rasgo distintivo era su cabellera: larguísima y de un celeste tan brillante como el mejor día del verano más feliz. Uno de sus extensos mechones reposaba en su pecho en forma de trenza, como para hacer su figura todavía más inolvidable. Su personalidad era excéntrica, ya que si bien los cinco estaban manchados con esa cualidad, él era el que la llevaba a su expresión más visible. Amante del teatro, poseedor de una gran colección de máscaras sobrecargadas de ornamentos y fanático de las aves: marcas indudables de un colorido personaje que, sin embargo, se esmeraba por llevar a quienes se le opusieran al más oscuro de los infiernos jamás imaginados.  
           

            El número tres era sin dudas el más misterioso. Sus expresiones eran indescifrables: podía pasar de la seriedad encarnada en una mueca facial a la sonrisa más amable vista, y aun así nadie tenía idea de qué estaba circulando por sus pensamientos. De cabellos cortos y de celeste cielo, parecía haber nacido para contemplar el mar y reposar sus manos y pies en la arena. Sin dudas el ambiente del espacio en el que estaban reunidos no era de su plena comodidad, pero entendía al igual que sus colegas que los negocios eran negocios y, como tales, debían ser llevados a cabo en el más estricto de los secretos, por más que requirieran pasar varias horas en un cuarto húmedo y maloliente tan solo aguardando.  
           

            Anteúltimo, el hombre de rosados y bien peinados cabellos, expresivo y a la vez cubierto por una fina capa de hielo, era un verdadero especialista. Nadie jamás podría conocer una persona igual de meticulosa y dedicada. Si las entradas de diccionario llevaran necesariamente fotos de los conceptos, al lado del de “detalle” encontrarían su foto. Era tan habilidoso, que el grupo a su cargo se limitaba a una persona que tenía toda su confianza ya que seguía sus indicaciones al punto de la letra más pequeña e imperceptible, como si no fuera otra persona, como si se tratase de una marioneta que se movía acorde a sus deseos y dispuesta a morir por él si jalaba el hilo que así lo indicaba. Ellos dos bastaban para encargarse de la distribución de los frutos del imperio criminal que caían en manos de los otros cuatro notables, lo que lo hacía parte esencial y en extremo confiable del grupo. No fallaría una segunda vez. No se lo permitiría a sí mismo ni a nadie.  
           

            Por último pero no menos importante, el quinto protagonista era el que aun no llegaba, por quien el resto aguardaba pacientemente. Era el más joven, pero nadie osaría menospreciarlo por una cuestión de edad ni de habilidades. Se había ganado su puesto como todo el resto: con un trabajo sumamente eficiente y delicado, que tenía tradición familiar dado que bien había aprendido de su madre. Mantenía su lugar utilizando su afilada lengua para destruir a quien tenía enfrente olvidándose de la existencia de la palabra “piedad”. Sus cabellos eran rojos como el fuego, con un corte desprolijo y algunos mechones completamente blancos, como la nieve que busca un lugar para aterrizar sobre el suelo.

 

            —Lamento la tardanza… —se disculpó el último en entrar mientras corría la silla vacía para, por fin, ocuparla —. Sabrán disculparme.

 

            Recibió cuatro expresiones afirmativas de quienes habían visto ondear la bombilla que pendía de un delgado cable aguardando atentamente la llegada de la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas de la reunión.

 

            —Supongo que estarán enterados de los acontecimientos que aquí nos reúnen en esta ocasión —soltó, esperando nuevamente una respuesta afirmativa y unánime.

  
            —No del todo, todavía no me han llegado los detalles —soltó inmediatamente la figura de cabellos rosados —.La distribución y movilidad están saliendo acorde a nuestras expectativas y requerimientos… no veo qué puede encontrarnos a los cinco en este lúgubre cuartucho.

  
            —Solo es una cosa: él ha vuelto —sentenció implacable.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!  
> Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción a lo que (espero que) sea una historia algo compleja.  
> La idea es que aparezcan todos los chicos y que, además de describir sus roles en los diferentes bandos, haya interacción del tipo romántica. Sin embargo, esto (ni los personajes que irán apareciendo y que no hablaron hasta aquí) no están en los tags porque no quiero adelantar ni hablar sobre temas que todavía no están del todo diagramados.
> 
> ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este prefacio!


End file.
